Hear the Lonesome Whistle Call
by SteamRail74
Summary: Malon is hopelessly in love with Link, though she's afraid that she's already lost him to someone else. Filled with despair and sadness, she failed to notice a pair of iron beams extending to both horizons of her view a short distance away from the Lon Lon Ranch. That is, until she heard a sound she never heard before… (AU- 1 year after OOT) OCs are involved. Malink fanfic
1. No It can't be True

**Hey guys, Steamrail74 here with a new fic for ya. So recently I've become a Malinker, and with that said I don't think I should have to explain further what kind of fic this is. Hope you enjoy, and leave a review if ya can. I appreciate anything to be said.**

**I do not own LOZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- No… It can't be true…<strong>

It was a typical day at Lon Lon Ranch. The Ranch's owner, Talon, was fast asleep in the house when he was supposed to be working. The farmhand, Ingo, sulked about doing all the work as he completed his chores in the stables. And Malon, Talon's daughter, tended to the horses in the corral and sang to them softly. Her serenade-like voice carried on the wind as she tended to each steed with utter care. Due to this, she failed to notice the postman jog into the Ranch and look around for someone to hand the mail to. Seeing the farm girl as the closest, he jogged over and called her out.

"Excuse me," He called, a little out of breath from his jogging, "Miss?"

Malon ceased singing and looked over at the postman, "Yes? How can I help you?"

"I have your mail. Would you mind telling me where I can find Talon?"

Malon walked over to the postman.

"Oh, he's in the house at the moment." She answered, "But I can take the mail for you and give it to him."

"Sounds fine Miss," The postman returned as he pulled out a small note with the Ranch's mail, "I just need you to sign here then, to say that I delivered your mail."

"Of course."

She signed the paper and handed it back to him as they traded the paper for the mail.

"Much appreciated," The postman finished, "Well, I must be off. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Malon called back as the postman broke into a jog, "You too."

She started flipping through the mail in hopes of finding something. Though not just anything, something very specific. Something from someone she really liked. Someone that she hasn't seen for several weeks now and wondered why. That someone, was none other than Link. Not seeing anything from him, Malon sighed in defeat as she headed for the house to hand it to her Father to look through.

_"Why hasn't he written?"_ Malon thought to herself, _"It's been almost a year and now he doesn't even visit anymore…"_

She and Link first met several years ago when they were children; approximately eight years ago to be exact. They both were ten at the time, and for Malon it was almost love at first sight; seeing that little green-dressed boy and his fairy wander through Castle Town, marveling at everything that she and everyone else thought as regular and run-of-the-mill. She introduced herself as he did himself, talked for a little bit, and then parted ways. They met once again the very next day when Link ventured into Lon Lon Ranch on his way to Lake Hylia. For the next seven years from that day, they saw neither hide nor hair of each other until he returned to liberate the Ranch from Ganondorf's control. Even with no communication for seven years, the two talked like they saw each other only yesterday. Link stayed the night, and then was seen off by Malon herself with a very tender goodbye. After defeating Ganondorf, Link was from that point on seen as a Hero, more specifically, the Hero of Time. He made more visits to the Ranch in his travels, and then one day suddenly stopped coming. Malon wasn't sure why, but she continued to hope that Link would return once again. A year had passed since Link's last visit, and every week since that day, she sifted through the mail in hopes of finding something from him; but to no avail. Returning her head to reality as she neared the door to the house, she reached for the doorknob.

"I can only guess that he would be sleeping at this point." She mused, and then giggled, "But that's my Daddy for you."

She entered the house to indeed find Talon sleeping soundly. Rolling her eyes in amusement, she put the mail down on the table and pulled out a pan and matching lid out of a cupboard in the kitchen. Creeping up on him slowly, making sure to only take a step when he snored, a grin grew on her face as she readied for the moment. Right when she was on top of him, Malon opened the pot and then clashed it and the lid together to create a loud crashing noise. Talon shot up like a bullet at the noise.

"Wha-WHAT! I'M AWAKE! I WASN'T SLEEPING!" He bellowed.

"Of course not Daddy," Malon returned, "Just came to give you the mail."

"Huh? Oh, yes. The mail… Where is it?"

"It's on the table."

Talon slowly raised his large figure to its feet and then sifted through the mail in silence. Only a moment passed before his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well lookie here," He grinned, "It's an invitation from the Royal Family."

_"What?! I didn't see that in the mail!"_ Malon thought to herself as she tore the note away from her Father's hands.

"Looks like a wedding's takin' place based on what I read." Talon shrugged, "That is, before you so abruptly took that invite from me."

Malon only shrugged it off as she began reading the front.

_"So it seems that Princess Zelda finally found a prince to marry."_ The farm girl giggled to herself, _"Let's see, that makes the eighth one now? Hee hee…"_

She began reading the rest of the note as she opened the card and read silently.

_"You have been invited to the Royal Wedding and Coronation of Princess Zelda III. The groom, and one she pledged her heart and love to eternally, has served us much in times of need. He is seen by many, as a hero. This man, and soon to be future King of Hyrule, is none other than…"_

Malon's heart stopped as she read the name. She read it again just to make sure she read it right the first time… she did… It said… Link. She didn't believe it, but the proof was right in front of her. Link was going to be married to Princess Zelda. Malon could feel her insides crack and shatter into a million pieces as she put the invitation back on the table in silence. Talon could see the blank stare in her face as she turned and headed for her room.

"Somethin' wrong Malon?" He asked, "You ok?"

Malon wouldn't dare tell her Father her feelings at that moment. She was too wrapped up in them herself to even begin understanding them on her own.

"I'm fine Daddy," She answered, "Thanks."

"Well if ya do need to talk, just know I'm here for ya."

"…Thank you."

Malon went upstairs and entered her room in silence as she closed the door and then immediately collapsed on her bed and started bawling into her pillow. All those years of them knowing each other, learning about one another… being with each other… gone. All those years of hoping and praying that he was the one she was going to pledge her love to… gone. All those countless hours reading and rereading Link's letters to her in hopes that another would add to her collection… gone. It was all for nothing. Link apparently showed he cared nothing for Malon to have left suddenly and then marry Zelda. At least, this was what the farm girl thought.

_"Why…"_ Malon cried, _"Why would you do this to me? I thought we were meant to be…"_

She continued to sob and drench her pillow with her tears for another hour before she couldn't cry any more tears. Sniffling, she raised her head and brushed away some loose strands of bright auburn hair that glued themselves to her face.

_"Who am I kidding…"_ She sighed, _"Princess Zelda has everything… and I have nothing. It's easy to see why he picked her over me. I'm just a poor farm girl with no future in store… what use am I?"_

Talon tried to coax her out of her room another hour later with a plate of dinner. Normally Malon was the one to do the cooking, but with her suddenly vanishing for most of the afternoon and evening it was up to him to cook something. He whipped up some old-fashioned eggs and toast, since it was the only thing he could cook without setting the kitchen on fire, and gently knocked on her door.

"Malon?" He called through the door, "Can I come in?"

Hearing no answer, he quietly opened the door to see her on her bed with her back facing him. Seeing that the sun was setting in the window he put the plate and silverware on the table to light a lamp.

"I brought you dinner." He said, trying to sound cheery, "It's not as great as what you make, but I whipped up something in case you were hungry."

Still no answer. Talon sighed to himself as he decided to take a guess at what the problem was as he sat on her bed next to her.

"It was about that invitation," Talon sighed, "Wasn't it?"

Malon still gave him no answer as he continued after a moment.

"You know that I read the invitation too, and I can see why you're upset."

"…Then why would I be…" Malon whimpered, clutching her stomach with her crossed arms.

"You were sweet on 'em, weren't ya?"

Malon said nothing as she tensed up only a moment before relaxing.

"I may be old and a little slow," Talon continued, "But I know when my own daughter's in love. Can't tell you how many times I saw that look in your eye and how happy you were whenever he was around."

He put a hand on her shoulder, and eventually caressed her cheek as he brushed some strands of her away from her face.

"I was a little disappointed to see that invitation too you know." He continued, "I have a feeling you and I were thinking the same thing when we first saw 'em all those years ago."

The farm girl began to break into tears again.

"What do I do Daddy?" She cried, "I don't know what to do with myself…"

She sobbed into her wet pillow again as Talon's hand moved back to her shoulder.

"I honestly don't know Hun," He sighed, "I wish I did, if only to help you, but I'm afraid I don't."

His words seemed to do nothing to comfort her.

"But I do know this," Talon continued, "And I know this much from when I lost your Mother so many years ago. When life breaks you down, don't give into the temptation to give up and surrender. Life still awaits you just 'round the corner. And if you're too busy worrying 'bout the now, you'll never look to what may come."

Malon's crying ceased only a little, but she still sniffled into her pillow as the two remained silent. Eventually Talon left her room to return with a fresh and dry pillow from the closet to exchange with her wet one. She silently made the trade as Talon made his way back for the door.

"Food's on the nightstand if you ever get hungry." He finished, "Try and get some rest Malon, things'll be better in the morning."

He closed the door quietly and left the farm girl alone in her room. Eventually she was able to get some sleep, but only after nibbling a little bit on her food and crying a little more.

The next morning Malon felt no better than she did yesterday afternoon. She got up and dressed as she did every morning, and then brushed her hair in silence. Throughout the day she went about her chores without saying a word, or singing a note for that matter. She tended to the horses in silence. They knew something was wrong with their caretaker, and did something to help her feel better. The foals whinnied to get her attention as did the older horses, though ultimately were able to do nothing to comfort her.

_"I don't know what to do with myself…"_ She thought, _"I wish I did… But I don't. I can see the horses are trying to help me feel better, and I appreciate their gestures, though I'm afraid that it's not helping any."_

It was about then then she head a very familiar whinny from the Ranch gate. She knew that whinny all too well. It belonged to her favorite horse, Epona. And hearing Epona meant only one thing… Link was there. This thought tore Malon in half. One half wanted to march right up to him and demand why he neglected to visit or even tell her that he was going to be married. The other told her to go hide in a corner somewhere he wouldn't find her. The latter half won out, though her fiery side persuaded her to at least eavesdrop on what was going to be said, seeing that Talon met him at the gate.

"Well if it isn't the Hero of Time." Talon greeted, maintaining his cheery personality, "Been a while since you last visited."

"I know," Link answered, "And I'm sorry for that. Is Malon around?"

"Well last I saw her she was very very, uh, busy, tending to personal matters. So very likely you may not be able to see her today."

Malon couldn't help but sigh in relief that her Father was sticking up for her like he was, though her heart sank when Link pressed the issue.

"Are you sure I won't be able to see her today?" He asked, "I really have to tell her something important, and I don't think it can wait. Because I'm stuck helping to plan a-"

"Wedding?" Talon finished.

Link's heart jumped as he sighed, "You got an invitation?"

"Arrived yesterday afternoon."

"Darn that stupid postman…"

"Well I'm afraid that you may not be seeing Malon for a while. Broke her poor heart to read that invitation."

"I know, and that's why I want to explain what's really going on."

"I have to apologize, but I don't think you'll be able to today."

The farm girl could hear Link sigh in defeat.

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

"Not very likely."

"Day after?"

"Same result probably."

"Will I EVER be able to talk to Malon?"

"You'll have to ask her that when she's ready to talk to you."

"Which will be when?!"

Malon had enough. Link had already torn her heart out and ripped it to shreds, and he didn't even have to be there physically to do it. And now it seems that he won't leave her alone until he gets a chance to 'explain' what was going on. Malon was in too much of a state to even consider that option, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind as she turned around and made herself known.

"How about never?" She called.

Link perked up and looked beyond Talon to find the redhead. He then moved around Talon to move closer to the farm girl.

"Malon," He started, "Please let me explain."

"I don't need to let you DO anything!" She returned fiercely, "Do you realize how long I waited for you to come back? How long I waited for you to write me? How many times I read your letters and prayed and another was coming? And what do I find? That the reason you stopped coming was so you could get all nice and sweet with the Princess and marry her! Well if that be the case then I hope you never return!"

Talon as taken aback greatly as how ferociously his own daughter tore into Link like he was made of paper. Even Ingo popped his head out of the stables to see what was going on.

"Malon," Link stuttered, "Please-"

"Just go." She interrupted.

"I'd best do what she says," Talon offered, "It'd save you both on more heartache."

Link silently and hesitantly mounted Epona again and left the Ranch, only looking back once at the farm girl's back as she started for the corral.

_"You don't understand Malon…"_ Link mused in sadness, _"I don't love Zelda… I love… you…"_

It was only minutes later that Malon started for her room and locked herself in to cry some more.

_"Why Link?"_ Her subconscious echoed, _"Why must you torment me? Do you see pleasure in my pain you sick excuse for a man? Why won't you just leave me alone?"_

Talon knew that it was best to leave Malon alone after what took place, so he kept his distance and for once put in some effort to help with the chores. Eventually Malon exited her room and decided to clear her head by walking through Hyrule Field. Talon noticed her leave and said nothing, knowing that she needed time to think. As she wandered, she couldn't help but contemplate her self-worth. By everyone she knew, Malon was the more iron-willed and determined woman anyone had ever met, and no one had ever successfully broken her willpower and strong mind… until now. The dagger she brought with her only egged her on to accept the invitation of simply ending everything; the pain, the sorrow, the heartache… the rejection. Every second she focused on that blade, the more she felt that it would be more worth it to go through with the action. It'd only be one swift movement, one part of her thought, and in the right place she wouldn't feel a thing.

_"I'm sorry Daddy,"_ Malon cried, _"But I can't take this. It's too much for me to handle. Please understand why I'm doing this…"_

She raised the dagger to plunge it into her chest and end it all… until a noise unknown to her froze her in place. It sounded like a whistle, but it also sounded like the scream of some monster at the same time. She heard it again as something sounding like a kind of loud …stomping… drowned out the scream as clouds of smoke made themselves known in the direction of the noise. The…thing… clouded itself in the smoke as it screamed again, only this time much louder in volume due to it being closer than it was the first time. Malon had no idea what it was, but she knew it was coming up on her fast, and straight for her. The farm girl froze in fear so much so that she was unable to even force her leg muscles to unlock enough to move herself out of the way. The thing screamed again, as if to say 'out of the way!' as it continued to near her at a speed easily faster than Epona at full gallop. Her life flashed before her eyes as it began screeching an unbearable noise to attempt to slow down and stop. Malon closed her eyes in utter fear that it was going to trample her and flatten and burn the remains, thinking that the smoke around it made the…thing… act similar to a charging dragon. She never saw a charging dragon, but she was about to get her only view of something similar.

_"It's no use…"_ Malon worried, "_I can't get myself to move! It's over, I'm going to get run over by this strange thing and whatever's left of me is going to be unrecognizable… This is it… My end has come…"_

She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the inevitable as the thing screamed again and started squealing a deafening noise as sparks flew to help it screech to a halt before it hit her. At the very last second the thing was able to come to a complete stop mere inches from Malon and hiss more smoke in its idleness. Opening her eyes to see that the strange thing didn't run her over like she thought, Malon's relief, as well as the immense heat that could be felt from the front of the thing caused her to collapse and fall unconscious. Before she blacked out and succumbed to the desire to fall into unconsciousness, the last thing she remembered seeing was the silhouette of a figure coming from the smoke to near her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, cliffhangers. Poor Mal though... Wonder what will happen next. The only way to find out would be to read on.<strong>

**Rate and Review please.**

**Until then, laters.**


	2. Where Where am I?

**Evening guys, Steam here with Chapter 2 to Lonesome Whistle. What will happen to Malon? And who was that stranger that she saw before she blacked out? And more of all, what about Link? What's he feeling? Well my friend, the only way to find out would be to read on…**

**LOZ belongs to Nintendo, I own the OC that Malon meets, and I appreciate reviews, so please leave one. Can't tell ya how much it makes my day to see that my stories are being enjoyed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Where… Where am I?<strong>

It was several hours later when the farm girl's consciousness returned to her. She awoke however to find three things. The first was that she noticed a bandage wrapped around her head; though it throbbed as she rose to a sitting position, so she guess she must've hit it on something before she blacked out. It all was still a little fuzzy though. The second was that her dagger was missing from her person and nowhere to be seen; which led into the third thing she noticed. She was inside a house she never saw before.

"_Where am I?"_ Malon mused quietly as she rubbed her head, _"And why am I here?"_

She heard the jiggling of the doorknob and her heart jumped at the sound. It opened to invite a boy her age inside. Dressed in overalls, grey short-sleeved shirt, work boots, and a cap matching his overalls, he was both soaked to the bone in sweat and covered from head to toe in ash and soot. He coughed slightly as a cloud of dust bounced off his face, and to remedy the problem he used the bandana around his neck to wipe his face. He looked up to see the farm girl staring back at him.

"Ah, you're awake." He said, "Glad to see. I had a feeling that concussion of yours would've done you in."

"Con-cussion?" Malon repeated, _"So that's why my head hurts so badly."_

"Yup. When Number Two screeched to a halt in front you, you passed out and hit your head on one of the rails. When I saw you there I brought you back here to take care of ya until you came to."

"And where is HERE exactly? And who're you?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." He chuckled as he removed his cap to scratch his head, "My name's Maxwell, and this here is the engineer's hut in Faron Yards."

So at least Malon knew where she was, sort of. But that did nothing to tell her WHERE she was in respect to where the Ranch was. She rubbed her head again and moaned when she hit a tender spot on the left side of her head.

"Sorry 'bout the lack of medical attention," Maxwell shrugged, "I did what I could without overstepping the boundary of privacy and decency."

"No, thank you." Malon returned, also mentally for respecting that boundary, "I appreciate it."

"You hungry? Thirsty?"

"Not really."

"Well I'd recommend you at least get something in your boiler before you take off, plus it's not really safe to be out by yourself at this time of evening anyway."

"Why not?"

"You've been out for a good few hours Red," Maxwell grinned, "The sun's been down for about forty-five minutes now."

"But I still need to… wait, Red?"

He lifted a lock of his brown hair, "Hair color."

"My name is Malon, thank you very much."

"How was I supposed to know?" He shrugged, "You never told me what your name was."

He had a point.

"Oh, sorry erhm…"

"Maxwell." He said, "But call me Max."

"Max, sorry."

"Ahh don't worry 'bout it. Just glad to see you're alright."

The farm girl then suddenly remembered her dagger.

"Hey," She said, "What'd you do with my-"

"Dagger?" Max finished as he pulled it from his pocket.

"H-hey!" Malon squealed as she rose to try and take it from him, "That's mine!"

"That may be, but would ya mind telling me why it was raised into the air with the blade down? Cuz it seemed to me that you were about ready to end your life."

Malon's heart stopped at that comment. She WAS about to take her own life before that thing came into the picture. Remembering the scenario suddenly remembered why she was even attempting to do that to begin with.

"I was…" The farm girl answered, dropping her arms and sitting back down.

"I had a feeling," Max nodded, "Care to explain?"

"And why would I do that to you? For all I know you only brought me back to keep me against my will."

"Well if ya wanna leave the door's right there. I'm just recommending that you not go alone at this time of evening. And I was only asking out of curiosity."

"Then… you didn't kidnap me?"

"Not at all, I just brought you back here to keep ya safe until you were well enough to head back."

"So you won't hold me hostage either?"

"Nope. You're free to leave."

Malon couldn't help but admire his easygoing-ness as he handed the dagger back to her. But this reminded her of Link, and this thought only brought her farther down.

"There was a reason I was going to take my own life." She replied, "It was to stop the pain."

"Pain huh?"

"I lost someone very dear to me to someone else. Someone else who has everything anyone could ever want. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking, hoping that Link would come back to sweep me off my feet and be my knight in shining armor…"

"Wait… You mean Link? As in, the Hero of Time?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Ahh I see, now it all makes sense. So you like 'em huh?"

Malon's heart wrenched inside her chest as she prepared to answer, though no words came out. Oh how she wanted to say that she more than liked him, but she at that point doubted herself.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I can see that you do."

"But now I lost him to Zelda. I mean, she's a princess… and I'm just a poor farm girl… And then Link has the gall to visit me, after neglecting to for over a year, to 'explain' himself for him marrying the Princess. Who am I kidding… what chance do I stand against a princess anyway?"

Max couldn't help but chuckle, "I'd say the odds are all in your favor."

His answer caused the farm girl to look at him and look at him like he grew a second head, "W…What?"

"I said, the odds would all be in your favor."

"How?"

"Because I can see something in you that I can easily tell apart from anyone else."

"And that would be?"

"Personality; something that makes every person different. Link will never find anyone like you or anything close, and it's for that reason that you would stand a good chance should you and her ever end up toe-to-toe about Link. Forget the fact that she's a princess, and you two are on even lines headed for the same destination."

Malon was left silent at Max's answer, and after not responding to it, Max motioned for the door.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"…Sure."

* * *

><p>When Link returned to the castle after another ride to clear his head, he said not a word as he wandered through the halls; deep in thought.<p>

"_Malon…"_ He mused, _"I wanted to tell you that I loved you, not her. This wedding was a setup that I played right into... Only because I was the one that saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. Yes, Zelda's a kind person, but I have no feelings for her like I do you. Why won't you just let me say that? I don't know how I'm ever going to find my way out of this situation, but rest assured that I'll try whatever I can. Just please don't give up on me…"_

It was about that moment that he bumped into one of the servants as they both backed up a few steps.

"So sorry Sir…" The servant timidly apologized, "I wasn't seeing where I was going."

"No, don't worry about it," Link returned, "I wasn't either to be honest."

"Something on your mind?"

"More or less."

"Well if you feel up to it I'm sure Princess Zelda would be more than happy to help you."

"_That's basically the last person I would want to talk to on this issue…"_ The Hero of Time thought.

"Well I must be off," The servant finished with a bow, "Hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you."

He watched the servant continue down the corridor as he returned to his silence. Eventually Link found himself in the courtyard. It was quiet there this evening, and the torches on the walls provided some lighting, but not enough to illuminate everything. Princess Zelda met him in the gardens a few minutes later.

"I was wondering where you went." She greeted, "When I didn't see you in your room earlier this afternoon I began to worry."

"Oh, no." Link replied, "I just went out for a ride on Epona for some fresh air is all."

"I see. Enjoy your time?"

There was no way possible Link could ever tell Zelda about what happened yesterday. It would put everything into a chaotic mess with him at its center.

"Eh," He said, "Could've been better."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She took a seat on one of the fountains and gestured Link to sit with her.

"You know I am excited for the wedding and coronation." She said, "But it certainly is another feeling to prepare and get ready for it."

"Yeah," The Hero responded, "Can sure be a headache sometimes."

"Mmhmm."

Silence ensued.

"Is there something bothering you Link?" Zelda asked, "You've been awfully quiet today."

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Just a little stressed is all."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Lots of things to juggle, being the Hero of Time and all."

"I see…"

Zelda leaned onto Link and rested her golden blonde head on his shoulder as they listened to the sound of the fountain behind them. It was a few minutes later that Link stood up to stretch.

"I think I'll go and call it a night," He said, "Goodnight."

"Sleep well Link." Zelda answered.

She then stood up to and called after him.

"If you do ever need to talk," She said, "You don't have to bear your burdens alone. No one ever said you had to do that."

"Thank you."

Link started for his room as Zelda did hers on the other side of the castle. Link was a mental wreck with no hope for a way out. He was going to be in a marriage with someone he had no feelings for, and the one person he truly did love now hates him with a burning passion. Suddenly the idea of taking on Ganondorf a second time doesn't sound so bad… and letting him win this time around. Or the possibility of jumping into the Death Mountain Crater. There were a thousand situations he would have rather been in than this one. Yet here he was, and no hope in sight. He entered his room and dimmed the lamp to put an end on this day. Even in his dreams he was haunted by his feelings and the situation he was in, though his mind wandered to Malon and stuck on her.

"_The only person I ever thought of more as a friend…"_ His subconscious murmured through his dreams, _"And I may never get the chance to tell her how I feel. I only respect Zelda, because of her bloodline and role as the seventh Sage and future Queen of Hyrule, but I have nothing to offer her. This marriage will be one-sided and never work. Malon, please let me talk to you again. I'm sorry for not visiting anymore, being the protector of Hyrule has kept me busy, and eventually prevented me from even thinking about visiting you…"_

His dreams then drifted to the moment that the wedding was first called a year ago.

"_Link…" Rauru, the Sage of Light, began, "You have done much for Hyrule, including ridding it of the King of Evil and purging this land of his black heart. It is on this day that you honor the name of the Hero of Time, and forevermore take on the responsibility of protecting Hyrule from any threat that may dare attempt to overthrow this sacred land. Hyrule has seen the face of its next king. And that next king… is you."_

_He could remember seeing Zelda's face grow a small smile at that comment. Wait… he had to marry Zelda? Since when was that brought about? When was he told that? He didn't remember that at all in the job description. Sure Zelda was pretty, and kind, but Link already had someone in mind at that point._

"_Hyrule is indebted to you Link," Rauru finished, "You will certainly make a great king, and lead Hyrule out of this dark age and lead it into an era of peace and prosperity…"_

That was the story, the one Link was forced to follow to the letter. He had no say in it, even if he did attempt to voice his opinion. It was further decreed by the Advisors of the Royal Family as they announced to those in Castle Town that their wedding was to take place. That moment, was then Link suddenly, and unintentionally, stopped visiting Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

><p>Max coaxed Malon outside to take her home, and it was at that moment that she leaped back in utter fear at what the transportation was. It was the thing that almost ran her over earlier in the day.<p>

"What's wrong?" Max asked, "You aren't scared of Ole' Number Two are ya?"

"Well that… Number Two… thing… was what almost ran me over today…" Malon stuttered.

"Ahh right, I remember now. Well there's nothing to worry 'bout. Number Two won't hurt ya. She's a real sweet thing once ya get to know her."

"Her?"

Max slapped his head and laughed, "Sorry, gotta keep remembering that I can't use lingo around people who never saw Number Two before."

"And what exactly is… that… anyway? It looks like a metal dragon that breathes fire, but it's completely unlike a dragon…"

"That my dear Malon is a steam locomotive."

Number Two hissed a little steam from its single dome. It was a very small engine, bearing a four-wheel pilot truck under the front, and two large drive wheels connected to tiny cylinders via a single side rod each, and very petite boiler. The only protection in the cab were the several iron bars that encompassed the cab on the sides that served as handrails, and behind that was a wood-filled, diminutive tender permanently coupled to the back of the engine. On the base of its lofty smokestack was a large lamp, and to Malon it seemed to be presumably for riding at night. It was much larger than most lamps she'd seen though, so she was confused as to how to keep something that large alight. Seeing the wonder now engulf her once fear-filled eyes, Max laughed again.

"Never seen a steam locomotive have ya?" He asked as she shook her head, "Well, you ready to ride her?"

The farm girl made a hesitant step forward as Max held a hand out to meet her.

"Don't worry," Max coaxed, "She won't bite."

Eventually Malon was able to take his hand and join him in the cab of Number Two as he opened the throttle and started for the mainline. Malon clutched the handrails in the cab so hard that her knuckles turned white, and Max couldn't help but laugh at the sight; seeing the several looks that her face made as they moved. After they got to speed however, her fears seemed to disappear as she felt the wind in her face and hair; it was just like riding a horse, and that was a feeling she always enjoyed.

"I just don't understand…" Malon called over the engine's chuffing, "How do you know where to go? How do you turn? And how does this… steam locomotive… work?"

"Allow me to answer those questions for ya." Max replied as he opened the firebox door.

Instantly the temperature of the cab rose about twenty degrees as Malon backed up as far as she could, though the breeze helped her stay cool. Max on the other hand seemed completely unaffected by the sudden increase in heat as he picked up a couple logs of wood and put them in the raging inferno housed inside the firebox before closing the door again.

"Sorry 'bout that." Max shrugged, "You get used to the heat with time. Now onto the explanations."

Malon leaned back in to pay attention.

"As in the name, steam locomotives run on steam as its means of energy and power. And steam comes from…?"

"Fire and water?" Malon answered, thinking of how she made tea back home with a tea kettle.

"Correct." Max continued, "The fire heats up the water and turns it into steam. Then that steam is forced through the boiler and into the cylinders and the front of the engine, where the steam expands and pushed on a piston and ultimately the wheel, as you can see right now."

He pointed for the drive wheels as she watched steam eke out of the tiny sliver of an opening between the piston shaft and the hole it was coming out of.

"After the steam is used," Max carried on, "It's pushed back into the smokebox at the front of the engine and forced into the smokestack to be exhausted."

He pointed for the smokestack as smoke bellowed out of it.

"But how does it know where to go?" Malon then asked, "How do you steer it?"

Max laughed at her many questions. He had come to expect them however, for Malon was the first actual person to ride on the engine outside of himself.

"You really don't 'steer' steamers." He explained, "You see those rails under the engine's wheels?"

Malon looked down to indeed see a pair of iron rails that the engine was travelling on.

"Those rails help guide the locomotive to where it needs to go."

"I see… How long have they been there? I never noticed those before."

"Those? Ahh… figure about eight months. The rails farther down closer to Lake Hylia are newer and more freshly placed, but the mainline ones here have been here since I started extending from Faron Yards."

Then came the long expected question.

"How long did it take you to make all this?"

"Heh, about two and a half years."

Malon didn't believe him as she gave Max a look of disbelief.

"I'm tellin' ya I got it done in two years. Mainly thanks to the Gorons on Death Mountain for providing me the ore to smelt into the iron I needed."

"And what are you doing in return?" The farm girl asked, "Surely they wouldn't just GIVE you all that iron."

"I made a deal to transport large quantities of their ore to other places in Hyrule," Max shrugged, "I showed the Goron Chief the drawings and plans I made and how they would affect them. He agreed and started sending me large quantities of ore to use. After all Ole' Number Two can easily carry about three times a horse and cart can at double the speed, at minimum efficiency that is."

This comment offended Malon a little, being one that lived her whole life around horses and carts. Seeing that the comment insulted her, Max apologized. Silence ensued for a minute as Max put a couple more logs into the firebox to keep the fire nice and hot. Something however confused Malon to no end, and it was only then that she finally realized what it was.

"Does Princess Zelda know about all this?" She blurted out.

Max looked up, "About what?"

"This… steam locomotive… stuff…"

Max suddenly started scratching his head nervously.

"Ahh… heh heh…" He laughed uneasily, "Funny story 'bout that actually…"

"Well I'd love to hear it."

Max was in a pickle. He knew full well that he'd be in trouble if Princess Zelda knew about his little railway. Thankfully she hadn't called out a manhunt for him yet, so he was in good shape. He was saved by the bell as he saw the Ranch in the distance.

"Well it'll have to wait another time." He chuckled, "Cuz we're here."

Malon turned to face the Ranch as Max cut the throttle and slowed Number Two to a halt. He then dismounted and then offered a hand for Malon to take to help her get off.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Max asked.

"For stopping me from making a terrible mistake."

"I was just doing the sensible thing." He shrugged, "But glad I could help."

"Yes… well… goodbye."

"Farewell."

Malon suddenly doubled back and caught Max again before he left.

"Hey," The farm girl said, "Umm… what happened and what we talked about… you won't tell anyone will you?"

"Rest assured, the secret's safe with me."

Malon could only grin at hearing that, though the night sky hid this action from sight as Malon headed back for the Ranch. Watching her leave, Max put the engine in reverse and started back for Faron Yards.

"_Gotta say she's quite a girl."_ Max thought contentedly, _"I never have met 'em in the three years I've been here in Hyrule, but I'll say that Link sure doesn't know what he's missing out on."_

Malon entered the house in silence as quickly put the dagger back where it belonged in the drawer. She had a million thoughts running through her mind from seeing everything in her home again, remembering what happened yesterday and today. And a million more crammed themselves into her head after factoring in what Max told her about being equal with Zelda. Surely he was out of his mind when he said that… but what if he was right? What if she did stand a chance to earn Link's love? Talon was in a fit to see her again and exclaimed that he was worried sick when she didn't return. They both exchanged a hug as she went to her room, changed, and went to bed.

"_It's sure been a crazy day…"_ She mused as the desire to sleep grew every second, _"Maybe he was right… Maybe I still can have Link's love. I may have really set things back however when I screamed at him earlier today though… I suppose I should make a visit to the Castle tomorrow to apologize…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Link knows full well what he's missing out on, and that's what's nagging him so… knowing that it what he wants, but it's something he can't have… makes me feel sorry for 'em.<strong>

**Rate and Review, and until next time, see you guys later.**


	3. What What you Doing Here?

**Steam here with another chapter to Lonesome Whistle. Will Malon get a chance to tell Link how she feels? Will HE be able to tell HER? And what about Zelda? What could be going through her mind? The only way to find out my friend would be to read on.**

**Credit to Nintendo for LOZ, and me for Maxwell. I also do not own the song that Max sings in this chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- What… What are you doing here?<strong>

Link had a very sleepless night. His dreams haunted him to the point of him just walking around the corridors just to kill time until morning. Finally ten o-clock in the morning came as Zelda met him for breakfast in the dining hall. Seeing him pick at his food, Zelda's curiosity was aroused.

"Are you alright Link?" She asked, "You haven't eaten anything."

Link balanced his head in his free hand as his other poked at his plate with his fork. Due to this, he didn't hear Zelda's question. She then cleared her throat as Link heard it that time around.

"Huh?" He stuttered, "What?"

"I was asking if you were alright. You haven't touched your food."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just didn't sleep very well last night is all."

"Oh, sorry to hear."

"Don't worry about it."

Zelda resumed eating in silence until the inevitable happened.

BAM!

Link's face was introduced to the table. That was enough to keep him wide awake for hours now. Zelda couldn't help but giggle at seeing Link rub his head and turn red at what happened.

"You know…" The Princess began, "Planning a wedding and coronation is surely a stressful thing to endure. Perhaps today we will put the plans on hold and take time to catch our breath."

"Really?" Link inquired, "Are you sure? There's still a ton of stuff to get done."

"Then it will be done tomorrow. Because everyone needs to rest."

Link couldn't help but sigh in relief on the inside. This gave him his chance to head over to Lon Lon Ranch again and hope and pray that he would be able to talk to Malon. Hopefully… that is, if she didn't despise him like she let on. Remembering the farm girl made the Hero's heart sink a little more. He knew what was going on, but how would he be able to explain all that to Malon? It was going to be a tough feat, but if that's what it took to help her see what was really going on, then that's what he would have to do.

"I think I'll take my day of rest to go for a walk later today," Zelda said as a servant collected her plate and took it to the kitchen, "Do you have any plans for today Link?"

"Uh… not really." He shrugged, "Maybe just go for a ride on Epona."

"You've been doing that a lot lately. You think maybe Epona deserves a little rest?"

This might actually work in Link's favor if he played along with that comment. It'd give him a free pass to head over to the Ranch.

"Actually," He said, "Now that I think about it, she has been feeling a little under the weather. Maybe a little visit back home would do her good."

"So it would seem."

"_Hopefully this'll give me a chance to talk to Malon…"_ Link thought, _"I just hope she's willing to listen to me."_

About thirty minutes passed before Link started out first for Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda took off about fifteen minutes later, after convincing her personal bodyguards that she would be fine on her own, and took a stroll around the moat surrounding the castle walls in Hyrule Field. During her walk, the Princess remained deep in thought.

"_Link has been acting very strangely the last couple days." _She mused, _"I wonder what's gotten into him. He seemed really shaken up yesterday, but from what? I wonder if it had something to do with the wedding drawing nearer? Ever since it was announced Link's energy and mood seemed to have been drained from him. I mean, yes, it is going to be nice… but does he have feelings for me? He is a very kind person, and caring, though perhaps the better question would be is if I have feelings for him? Or perhaps these feelings are simply those that come with pleasant times… Even with the Triforce of Wisdom flowing within me, I'm afraid I have no answers to these questions…"_

She was interrupted from her musings as her foot caught on something metal and caused her to stumble. She thankfully caught herself and prevented a fall, though she looked at the ground to find a beam of iron bolted to the several parallel-placed wooden slabs. Zelda looked to find another beam near her other foot.

"_What are these?"_ She asked herself.

She question was answered as she heard singing coming from an opening in the trees where the iron beams curved and led into. She listened closely as she neared the opening to make out what was being sung;

_"Listen to the rumble… whistle and the roar,_

_As she glides along the woodland, by the hills an' by the shore,_

_Hear the mighty rush of engines, hear the lonesome whistle call,_

_As we travel 'cross the country on the Wabash Cannonball…"_

These lyrics confused Zelda to no end, especially the last two stanzas. She continued to listen carefully as the voice sang the second verse;

_"Oh the Eastern states are dandy… so the people say,_

_From New York to St. Louis, and Chicago by the way,_

_From the hills of Minnesota where the ripplin' waters fall,_

_No chances can be taken on the Wabash Cannonball…"_

"_How strange…"_ Zelda thought, _"I've never heard that… song… before. I wonder who is singing it? Perhaps it's about their homeland? Where does this person come from? And who is it?"_

Instinctively she followed the pair of iron beams into the forest as she then heard the sound of what she thought to be like a metallic ocarina, one that this person was quite good at playing. She neared the source, she was introduced to a rather large clearing with strange carts sitting atop iron beams like the ones she followed, as well as a couple empty sheds. Atop one of the strange carts was a person that was the source of the lyrics and music as he played his instrument and then paused to sing the final verse;

_"Here's to Daddy Claxton may his name forever stand,_

_In the hills of Tennessee and the courts throughout the land,_

_His earthy race is over and around him curtains fall,_

_We'll take him on to Vic'try on the Wabash Cannonball…"_

He continued playing as Zelda watched him curiously until he finished the tune and put his instrument away.

"Interesting song," Zelda called to him, "What is it?"

Her presence, when noticed, caused the person to stumble backwards into the open cart and then scramble out of it and dart for the house.

"_Oh shoot…"_ He mumbled as he slammed the door behind him and locked it,_ "If that's who I think it was, then there's a very bad train-wreck coming down the line with my name on it!"_

* * *

><p>Link galloped for the Ranch and eventually saw it as he peaked a hill. To his surprise however, a very familiar redhead was exiting the Ranch and coming his way. Seeing him however, she stopped cold and waited for him to meet her; though refused to make eye contact. The two remained dead silent as Epona nudged Malon and snorted.<p>

"Seems she missed you." Link began.

"So it would seem." The farm girl returned.

More silence took over as none of them dared move and make a sound.

"_Come on Link," _The Hero thought, _"This is your chance. You need to set things straight and explain everything to her. Leave nothing unsaid."_

"_Malon, get a hold of yourself,"_ The farm girl murmured inwardly, _"This is your chance to make things right and apologize for overreacting. Don't let this opportunity pass you by."_

"Malon…" Link started, "I just wanted to-"

"Before you do…" She interrupted, "There's something I need to say first. I'm sorry for shouting at you like I did yesterday. I was just so upset at reading that invitation that I didn't know what to do with myself. And then when you came to the Ranch I lashed out… I'm so sorry… I was mad… and devastated…"

"You have no need to be sorry." Link returned, "In truth you had every right to shout at me like you did. I stopped coming to the Ranch a year ago and then you got the invitation to the wedding. I can easily see why you're upset, and it's for this and so many other reasons that I wanted to say I'M sorry. I should've come to you when the wedding was first announced back then, and I didn't. So you were left to your own mind to figure out what was going on. I really didn't mean for that to happen… I wanted to come… but every time I got a chance I was swamped with more things to get done. This last year's been nothing but work with little sleep. But… I uh…"

"You… what?"

"_Come on Link,"_ He shouted at himself inwardly, _"You need to tell her everything if you want to ever have a chance with her again. Do it. Do it now!"_

"I was hoping…" Link continued, "That is if you were willing to talk to me, then I'd be able to tell you everything. I want a chance to come clean to you… Will you please just give me that chance?"

Malon was left speechless. Oh how he wanted to say 'forget everything, just please say that you have feelings for me', but she in her right mind wouldn't dare say that aloud; especially with him getting ready to be married to someone else. Still, Link came to her and wanted to set the record straight; who would she be to deny him that chance? After all, she was curious to find out that whole story herself.

"Fine," She answered, "I'll give you that chance."

The Hero only smiled as he offered her a hand to help her onto Epona. Once situated, Malon wrapped her arms around Link's waist as they started for a destination unknown to her. They arrived about fifteen minutes later on a cliff overlooking Lake Hylia. Not the one near the lakeside laboratory, but another situated much higher up where one could see the whole lake and not have to move to do it.

"_Alright…"_ Link mused, _"I gotta come clean if I want to show Malon I care for her. But should I just tell her how I feel? No, of course not. That'd only make things worse. Still, I DO have feelings for her, but I don't want to lead her on false hopes that'll only end in more heartbreak… she's endured enough in the last couple days to last her a lifetime."_

Link dismounted and helped Malon off as they sat down and got comfortable on the grassy ground and looked over Lake Hylia. Malon pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as Link took a breath.

"So…" She started, "Are you going to start explaining? Or should I just go back home?"

"N-no," He returned, worried at the second choice she brought up, "I want you to stay. In all honesty I feel much more at ease with you here."

"Link, don't forget you're going to be married to Princess Zelda. Are you sure it's alright to take me way out here when I'm not your betrothed?"

"Nothing wrong with seeing an old friend. Besides, I basically have a day free for once."

He then took another breath as he then began telling Malon the whole story, and where it started immediately after he had liberated Hyrule a year ago. He then moved on to the actual announcement of his and Zelda's wedding, and then how he was basically bound to the Castle every hour of every minute of every day. He wanted to go on, but he stopped there as the farm girl remained silent to take it all in.

"So…" She began after a moment, "The wedding wasn't your idea after all?"

Link shook his head as his unruly blonde bangs moved with him.

"Well that's a little comforting to hear." Malon continued, "At least I know that now."

"Trust me," Link sighed, "If I was going to be in a wedding, I'd want to do it with someone that I truly loved."

"So you're saying that you don't love Princess Zelda?"

Link shook his head again as he looked down, "No, I don't. She is kind, but I don't have any romantic feelings for her."

It was right there that Malon wanted to say 'Then why don't you tell her already?', but she knew that this was Princess Zelda they were talking about. You didn't just tell the Princess you didn't love her; that was not only the wrong thing to do, but it was also heartless and cold. She knew that Link didn't have the heart to tell her that, he was too nice for his own good and he knew it. That was the only reason the wedding was still on, and this frustrated Link to no end. But with this said, Malon couldn't help but think about how bad Link wanted out of that situation. And then she remembered that she was attempting to take her own life yesterday, due to her pain and heartache, and that sunk her heart even lower. Seeing the sadness in her face, though not knowing what exactly what it was, Link scooted over and wrapped one arm around her. Feeling Link's muscular arm hold her gave the farm girl a feeling of security, one that she hadn't felt in a year. It was because of this that Malon decided to ask something that had been burdening her since this whole fiasco began.

"If you don't love the Princess…" Malon stuttered, wondering how she was going to phrase her embarrassing question, "Then… who do you have feelings for?"

It was at that moment that she felt Link's chest tense up for only a moment before relaxing again. Link wanted to tell her so badly that he had feelings for her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. For one bearing the Triforce of Courage, Link thought of himself as the biggest coward in Hyrule.

"I… honestly don't know…" He returned, half lying, "I wish I did, but I don't."

Malon felt somewhat comforted by his words, though still uneasy about her and Link being together. They continued to watch the lake's surface in silence.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shoot…"<em> Max panicked, _"If that's who I think it is then I'm in more trouble than Casey Jones before he wrecked."_

"Hello?" Zelda called as she neared the door, "There's no need to worry, I won't hurt you."

"_Ha! Sure you aren't. You're just gonna put me in chains and lock me in the deepest dungeon in Hyrule."_ Max returned mentally.

"I promise I won't arrest you." She continued, as he she read his mind, "I just want to meet you."

Max's heart stopped at the thought that she may have just read his mind. Though he did hear the rumors that she bore the Triforce of Wisdom, so he guessed that mind-reading was a side benefit to that title. Max peered out of the window as he made eye contact with the Princess for a moment. He disappeared and then reappeared a moment later holding a piece of paper with "Promise?' written on it.

"I promise." Zelda nodded, "You have my word."

Max watched her carefully before hesitantly unlocking the door and peering out to meet her.

"You play interesting music." She started, trying to coax him out with compliments, "I've never heard that tune you were singing before. What was it called?"

"It's called the Wabash Cannonball." Max returned, felling a little more comfortable, though still nowhere close to stepping outside.

"Interesting. What is the… Wabash Cannonball… if you don't mind my asking?" The Princess asked, thinking it was like a ballad of some sort.

"It was a steam locomotive."

"Would you care to come out a little more and tell me what that is? I assure you that I won't hurt you."

Max watched her dead in the eye very closely before closing the door to unlock the deadbolt and step outside.

"So nice to see all of who I'm talking to." Zelda smiled, "Though I still am curious, why did you run away when I called out to you?"

"Well uh…" Max stuttered, scratching his head.

"_Well… I may as well come clean now."_ He thought, _"No use hiding it all now since she saw the Yards."_

"Yes?" The Princess asked, seeing the hesitancy in his voice.

"I uh… I didn't want you to see all of this."

"I see…"

Zelda looked around the Yards to see it from the other side. It certainly looked like a busy place, though did he run all of that by himself? Surely not, he had to have help keeping everything moving.

"What is all this?" Zelda finally asked.

"This is… my project…" Max sighed.

Zelda turned her head, "Project?"

"See I wanted to come to you a couple years ago with the plans for all of this, but I felt that seeing it all in action would've been far better than some blueprints and numbers."

The Princess looked around once again, and then laid her eyes on the diminutive Number Two resting idly as it hissed steam every so often. She remained silent as she walked up to inspect the engine and see it up close.

"So, what is this?" She asked.

"That's Ole' Number Two," Max replied, "A steam locomotive."

The Princess perked up, "Like that… Wabash Cannonball… you were singing about?"

"That engine was much bigger, but yeah, more or less."

"Interesting… how does it work?"

"Well I could take you for a ride on her if you wanted to see for yourself. I had a feeling I was going to when everything was ready, but I guess it'd be better to do it now."

"It's not dangerous is it?"

"Not at all. Number Two's a real sweet girl once ya get to know her."

"…Her?"

"Sorry, lingo in this realm of transportation."

"Ahh, I see."

Zelda looked up at the engine again before turning back to Max, "Well then… if you wanted to show me how this works, then I'd be delighted to ride on it."

She was hoping that comment would help let him open up, and it thankfully worked as he climbed into the cab and then held out a hand to help her up. He opened the throttle and then started for the mainline as Zelda watched the scenery moved past them. It was a little startling at first, and a little warm, but she got used to it rather quickly.

"Please forgive me…" She said suddenly, "But I forgot to ask who you were."

"The name's Maxwell your Highness." He returned with a slight bow, "But call me Max."

"A pleasure to meet you, Max."

"Likewise, knowing that you're not gonna send guards after me."

She couldn't help but giggle slightly as the breeze picked up and rushed through her hair. The feeling felt… nice, similar to riding on a horse.

"So, your Highness." Max began, "How has the wedding been coming along? I heard about it the other day when I was in Castle Town, but I never asked anyone for details."

"Oh, well it's coming along." Zelda answered, "Though since it's not only a wedding, but also a coronation, there is much more to plan and account for."

"Ah yes, I forgot that the coronation was going on too."

"Well, it is."

"Looking forward to it?"

"Certainly. All of Hyrule will be looking forward to the event."

"What about everyone's favorite Hero? How's he takin' it?"

The Princess couldn't help but wonder why he was asking all these questions. However, she really had no answer to his latest inquiry.

"I honestly don't know…" She sighed, "He seemed to have been at a loss of energy and mood lately. Though he won't explain why."

"He's not talking to you?"

"No, not really. And that is beginning to worry me."

"Maybe he's just goin' through the usual nervousness that all future Grooms experience," Max shrugged, "I don't know."

"I may think otherwise…" Zelda returned, "Though now I'm curious… why so interested in Link and I's personal feelings?"

"Just wanting to put together the puzzle." He chuckled, "I'm just that kind of person, can't help it. Sorry if it seems like I'm being nosy."

"No, you're fine. I was only wondering."

Silence took place before Max spoke up again.

"How do you feel about 'em?" He asked.

The Princess turned to face him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you FEEL about him, being your future husband and all. Forgive me for being blunt, just asking questions is all."

Zelda was stumped at his question. She honestly didn't know if she really had feelings for Link like she thought. Sure he was a kind and caring person, but was her feelings really based on love? Or merely on respect? Even with her blessed wisdom, she had no answer. Max's question left her silent as he stopped Number Two just past Lon Lon Ranch and then reversed back for Faron Yards. Did Zelda love Link? Did he love her back? She hadn't the slightest clue, but she then determined that she would at least find out something; no matter how vague the answer was, it'd be better than being left in the dark to walk around blindly.

* * *

><p><strong>So Zelda finally was brought about a question that stumped her, even with all her wisdom. Will she ever find out? And how will she do it? The only way to find out would be to read on when the next chapter arrives.<strong>

**Until then, rate and review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Why Why are you Here?

**Steam here with another chapter for you all to enjoy. Will Link get to tell Zelda how he feels? Will Zelda understand her own feelings? And what about Max? What's he got to do with all this? Well the only way to find out my friend, would be to read on.**

**Credit to Nintendo for LOZ, and me for Max.**

**Reviews are appreciated, so please leave one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Why… Why are you here?<strong>

Link and Malon decided to head back to the Ranch after a little while longer of talking. They both felt good to be near each other again after no casual contact in over a year. Malon felt much better to know that Link was not the brains behind the wedding, but still felt sorry for him that he had to go through with something he didn't want to do… with someone he didn't love no less. The latter bugged her even more. If he didn't love Zelda, then who did he love? The farm girl wished she knew, but she was afraid she may not get an answer anytime soon. Link remained silent as the two rode back at a fairly casual pace. They were in no rush, and in all honesty Link was enjoying the slowed pace, especially having Malon with him. He was so incredibly thankful that he was given a chance to come clean about everything that had happened, and with telling her everything he felt like huge weight was taken off his chest. Though there was still a huge burden he couldn't shake off, he was glad that he got some relief at least.

"Thank you…" Malon started, "For taking me out like this. It's been too long that we haven't seen each other."

"Yeah." Link agreed, "It was nice to get to talk to and be with you again."

Malon turned a little red at the comment as the two remained silent until they stopped outside of the Ranch. Link dismounted and helped the farm girl down. Neither really made eye contact as more silence ensued.

"I really missed you…" Link said suddenly.

Malon couldn't help but hide her cheeks as they turned more shades of red, "Really. What did you miss about me?"

"Just, you." Link stuttered, "I really can't explain it. There's just something about you…"

The farm girl felt like her face was going to melt off her cheeks were so warm. Was he really saying that? She understood, sort of, what he was trying to say. He missed HER. That meant that Link had some feelings for her. This thought however brought her down again.

"_I really am glad that he does have feelings for me…"_ She mused,_ "But I can't accept them. Not with him getting married to someone else. I hate it that things have to be this way, but sometimes we can't have what we want…"_

"Well…" Malon began, trying to keep her cool, "I should be going."

"I should too…" The Hero returned as he scratched his head, "Thanks for being with me though."

"And me too…"

Neither of them really moved, nor did they want to move. Silence took over again as the breeze whispered over Hyrule Fields. Link wanted to tell Malon how he really felt toward her, but he knew that he couldn't… not with him being engaged to Zelda. Malon wanted to tell him how she felt, but knew she couldn't. Eventually they parted ways as Link looked to Epona.

"You know," He began, "Epona's been seeming a little homesick lately. Maybe I could… leaver her here for a while. The walking will do me good anyway."

"She's always welcome here." The farm girl returned, "Epona was raised here after all."

"Am… Am I still welcome here?"

The farm girl paused, and then looked back at Link.

"I don't see why not." She replied, "The Ranch is open to anyone."

Hearing this brought a smile to Link's face as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Their lock was broken when Malon headed into the Ranch with Epona, leaving Link alone to watch them leave. After they disappeared from view, he started for the Castle on foot.

"_It really felt good to be with Malon again…"_ Link thought as he let his mind entertain him on his walk, _"I wish I could tell her how I really feel, but doing that would not be the wisest idea with all that's going on."_

He sighed in defeat.

"_What do I do?" _ He asked himself, _"I want to tell Zelda that I don't love her, but how could I do that without hurting her feelings? I don't want to go through a wedding, but at the same time I don't want to hurt people. Sometimes I really wonder why I was chosen to bear the Triforce of Courage, because recently I've done nothing to deserve it. I'm nothing but a coward… and I've known it. Why can't I just say how I feel? Why does it have to be so hard? And why do the Sages expect me to marry Zelda, just because I saved Hyrule?"_

* * *

><p>Little did Link know that right as he and Malon had parted ways, Max and Zelda had made it to where the Ranch was in sight, and Zelda saw everything. Max saw the look in her face as he reversed the engine and headed back for the Yards. It was deathly silent the whole time, save for the chuffing of Number Two, as they both remained in their own thoughts.<p>

"_Who was that girl Link was with?"_ The Princess asked herself, _"Surely Link wasn't going behind my back, could he? No, of course not. He knows better, and he IS better than that. But still, why was he with her?"_

"_Well," _Max thought, _"Seems to me that it's time I have a friendly chat with everyone's friendly neighborhood Hero…"_

More silence between them ensued until they pulled into Faron Yards and came to a stop on a siding. Max helped Zelda dismount.

"Thank you for the ride." Zelda began, "It was very… interesting… to experience."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Max answered, "Now I still have a lot more to go before this little railways is ready, but I do hope that you'll give me permission to build it."

"I give you that permission."

Max did a double-take, "Well I figured it was worth a… wait, what?"

"I said, I give you permission. I look forward to seeing this blossom to its full potential."

Max grinned as he bowed respectfully.

"Thank you your Highness," He said, "I am much appreciative."

"I do ask one thing though…" The Princess finished.

Max stood up, "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know that girl that Link was with?"

Max's heart jumped. He knew full well that it was Malon, though he knew that it he fessed up that she'd be in trouble. He had to come up with something… something to tell her. Then it hit him.

"Well," He said, removing his cap to scratch his head, "I couldn't really make out any detail since we were so far away. Why? Do you know her?"

"I don't think I do."

Max's heart raced, and it only slowed when the Princess thankfully dropped the subject.

"Well, I was only curious if you knew. It's fine if you don't."

"Wish I could tell ya your Highness, but I'm afraid I can't."

"I see. Well, again, thank you for the demonstration. It was an honor to experience it."

"No… the honor was all mine."

He bowed again as Zelda took her leave to head back to the Castle. After he couldn't see her, Max sighed a breath of relief.

"_That was close…"_ He murmured, _"If she pressed the issue then I'd really get Red in trouble. In truth I was able to see that it was Malon, and I was figuring that the person with her was Link, since Zelda recognized him and told me, but now I think it's time that the Hero and I met face to face. I'm running out of time… and if I want to help those two aching hearts be together, things are really gonna have to pick up the pace…"_

He looked up at Number Two and ran his hand along a measure of the mainframe, as if he was caressing it like a beloved pet.

"We gotta pick it up ole' girl…" He said with a faint grin, "You think Link and Malon should be together?"

Number Two hissed a little steam out if its left-side cylinder.

"I had the same feeling… But if we're gonna see that to reality we're gonna have to work a little bit harder. Time is never on the side of a railwayman, and there's volumes more to that meaning in our case…"

He took a breath as he looked around the Yards, and then went to work oiling some of the engine's parts in silence.

"Things have really been different…" He said, talking to the engine, though to outsiders it'd be like he was talking to himself, "Especially since the horrible accident three years ago. It was a real tough time for the both of us, but I'm glad it's in the past. I really don't know if I'd ever be able to leave Hyrule knowing that I didn't do anything to make a difference in someone's life. Even if it was just one person, every day we've been here would be a hundred and ten percent worth it…"

Max had a past no one knew about, and no one knew about it because no one knew HIM. And in the three years he had taken up residence in this little railway, he made sure NO ONE knew of his past. That is… he vowed to keep it this way until it was time for him to go.

* * *

><p>Link was about to enter the main gates as Zelda caught up with him.<p>

"Link," She called as she walk-ran to meet him, "Please wait."

Link stopped in his tracks as he waited for the Princess.

"Enjoy your walk?" He asked.

Zelda could answer truthfully that it was pleasant, though she also knew that it would be a wise idea to hold off on questioning him until they made it to the Castle.

"It was nice…" She answered, "Quite refreshing to take a breath a fresh air."

"It is always nice."

"You seem in a better mood than lately."

"Huh? Oh, well I guess I just needed some time to relax a little."

"_It would be nice to know what took place between you and that girl…"_ Zelda thought, _"Though I'm sure that I'm probably worrying too much if I think that Link was going behind my back."_

They walked through Castle Town and towards the Castle before Zelda looked over at Link again.

"Would you mind walking with me through the gardens?" She asked, "I'm not quite ready to return inside."

Link nodded as they walked past the door and entered the gardens. The flowers were blooming nicely and painted the garden a vast array of floral colors, and the fountains only added to the beauty of it all.

"I never got to ask." The Princess began, "Did you enjoy your time away from the Castle?"

"Eh," Link shrugged, "It was alright. Can't complain."

"Did you… run into anyone you knew?"

Link's heart jumped at the question. Did she see him with Malon? If so, was she just getting ready to condemn him for it?

"Well, just an old friend from years ago." He answered, "Haven't seen them in a while, so it was nice to catch up and talk again."

"Oh? Who was it?"

"_Oh shoot… I'm in trouble now…"_ Link panicked on the inside.

"Just a friend, nothing special."

"… I see… Well it would be nice to meet this friend of yours. You'll have to introduce me sometime."

Zelda watched Link's face for a moment before sighing, figuring that she wasn't going to get him to talk.

"Well…" She continued, "I suppose that with the wedding still a good deal away, we could take time tomorrow to rest as well."

"What made you decide that?" Link asked, now a little confused.

"The wedding plans are coming together smoothly, and at this rate we would have everything done ahead of time. I figured that we could let the workers rest another day."

"Ok… I'll agree, it'll be nice."

"Plus it'll allow everyone to return to work with a much fresher mindset and get everything done better."

Link nodded again as his mind wandered. Should he just tell her how he feels? Would that ruin everything? Very likely it would. Still, he hasn't shared anything since the wedding was announced. He may as well at least try.

"Zelda…" He began, "I uh… I was wondering…"

The Princess glanced over at him as they sat down on a bench, "Yes? What is it?"

"If you were forced into a situation against your will… what would you do?"

She couldn't help but give a small grin at his question.

"Strange question to ask…" She responded, "But if I were… Well let's see… I suppose I would see if I could do anything to understand the situation a little better before making any decisions."

"Once you knew all you could find out, then what?"

"Well, I'd act upon what I thought was right."

"Even if it was dangerous?"

"Why the sudden interest? Surely this was a lesson you would have learned yourself when you battled Ganondorf."

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering about a second opinion."

"_Well…" _Link thought, _"At least she gives good advice, but what would she do if she knew why I was asking?"_

"Zelda…" He sighed.

"Yes?"

"I uh…"

Link began to stutter and hesitate. He wanted to say everything there and then, but he couldn't find the courage to do it. Seeing his hesitation, the Princess tried to calm his nerves.

"It's alright Link," She said, "You can talk to me about anything."

"Well… uhm…"

Link couldn't do it. He just couldn't and he knew it. He just didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't love her.

"I… need to go." He said suddenly and then left for his room.

Zelda called after him, but he moved too suddenly for her to keep up. Her face fell as she sat back down.

"_I wish you would talk to me Link…"_ She sighed, _"No matter what you had to say, I would have found a way to understand… Please know that…"_

Link didn't stop moving until he made it to his room and closed the door behind him. He hated himself so badly. He had a perfect opportunity to tell her, and he missed it. How could he have let that moment pass him by? His tried taking deep breaths to calm himself, though it did him no good.

"_Why must I be the one to endure all this?"_ He growled at himself, _"This is something no man should ever have to endure. But then… am I a man? I did nothing to show it in the last year. Why me… Why!? Why do I have to be the one forced into things? Just because I'm the Hero of Time, that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings too. Why would the Sages force me into something against my will? I don't want to become king, I'd never be a good one. Heck I've never even been a leader before… even when I lived in the Kokiri Forest… I was never chosen to be a leader for anything… What makes the Sages think that I have what it takes?"_

Link got up from the bed he collapsed on and looked out the window at Death Mountain. He then wondered if he should just forget everything and make a run for it, live off the land, fend for himself… but he knew that would do nothing but further show what a coward he was. Sure he defeated the King of Evil, but that was a year ago, and in that year much has changed and worn hard on him. He was not the same person then that he was now. Surely if that person could see him now he'd be nothing but ashamed. Facing this cold hard fact, Link hoped and prayed that a little rest would ease his mind as he lay back down and tried to doze off.

* * *

><p>Link didn't realize that he had fallen asleep, though he was much deeper into it than he realized. He was aroused as he tried to move his hand, though found it to be bound to his other in a rope. He struggled to discover that his legs were bound as well. Hazily looking around at his surroundings, Link found himself in a wooden cart of sorts. The swaying of the car further verified his claim.<p>

"_This isn't good…"_ He thought as he struggled to get free, _"I apparently was just kidnapped in my sleep, and I'm also defenseless… seeing that I have neither a sword or shield on me. Even if I did, the person behind this must've known to remove those before tossing me in here… wherever HERE is."_

He listened closely to hear a chuffing outside as the car continued to sway from side to side and a melodious pattern. He also hear a 'clickety-clack' every few seconds as he felt his prison veer to the left in a turn. Being unable to keep his balance, he rolled to the wall and hit it with a thud.

"_Ugh…"_ He moaned, _"I wish I had something to break free and escape, but I don't have anything on me to help in that endeavor. I may as well hope and pray that whoever my captor is, I'll have a shot at escaping once they let me loose…"_

About seven minutes passed before the car Link was in bumped to a stop as he heard a loud hiss from outside. It was about a minute later that the car door slid open to reveal the silhouette of the figure. It was already well into the night, so much of his featured were hidden from view.

"Alright bud," He said, "I believe it's about time you and I had a little talk."

He hopped aboard the car to pick up Link and take him further, but little did he know that Link had been persuading the ropes around his hands to a point that they could be removed. At the right moment, Link made his move and dealt a good backhand fist. The blow pushed the figure back in surprise as Link used his bound feet to trip his captor onto his back. Taking his free chance to untie himself, he made a break for outside of the car and looked around frantically for anywhere to go. Thinking otherwise, Link darted for the power that pulled his wooden prison and thankfully found his pack, bow, and quiver nestled in a corner of the platform. He grabbed it and readied his bow and quiver as his captor shakily hopped down from the car and rubbed his head.

"Oy…" He mumbled, "Should've seen that one coming. But I guess I should've taken more precautions when it came to actually keeping this guy harmless."

"You there!" Link called as he readied an arrow, "Explain yourself! Why did you kidnap me?"

Seeing the notched arrow, the figure stepped back and held his hands up in the air.

"Hey buddy," He called, "Let's not make any hasty decisions now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why did you kidnap me? You are to be arrested for this crime!"

"I just wanted to talk to you pal, and I have a feeling you may wanna hear what I have to say… it's very important."

"Then explain the reasoning for your actions."

Link normally kept a calm demeanor when in combat, but being kidnapped in his sleep, a moment that he was vulnerable, annoyed him… and he made it well obvious with his serious tone.

"I'm living on borrowed time you see…" The figure explained, "And with that said if I wanted to talk to you then I'd have to resort to drastic measures."

"Kidnapping me from my own bed?"

"A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do," The figure shrugged, "And might I say that you are the loudest snorer I have ever laid eyes on."

Link narrows his eyes as he still held his arrow ready.

"As I said," The figure continued as he made a slow advance toward the Hero, "I don't want to hurt you. I just need to talk to you."

"Stay back." Link ordered, "I will release this arrow!"

"You may change your mind when you hear what I have to say. It pertains to you majorly."

"I'm warning you… stay away!"

"It has to do with your future happiness!"

Link instinctively released his grip in the arrow's tail as it soared for the figure's chest. It struck true and easily impaled him as he made a grunt of sudden pain, tearing right through his overalls, shirt, his gut, and through the other side. The figure stopped cold and backed up a step from the impact. He seemed suddenly short of breath as he gave Link a wide-eyed look, and then looked down at his wound. It turned a little red though not enough to be noticeable from the blood, but what horrified Link the most was when he expected him to fall over and die, he simply sighed in disappointment and rolled his eyes. It was now Link's turn to be wide-eyed in horror. His target should be dead. He should be on the ground, bleeding to death. But he wasn't. He was still upright, and clearly disappointed that he was impaled. The moon was able to give enough light for him to see the arrow sticking out of his target's chest. He clearly hit his target, so it wasn't like he missed, yet there he was… still standing after receiving a fatal wound. Link couldn't believe his eyes, and much more he couldn't believe he was as scared as he was. His breathing shortened and quickened, he began hyperventilating and had no control over it.

"No…" He stammered in utter fear, "No… It can't be… You're supposed to be dead!"

Hearing this, the figure couldn't help but chuckle as he broke the arrow and the removed it as he then threw it on the ground.

"Well," He chuckled, "You see, you can't really kill someone who's already died… now can you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Max… was dead?! But how? He seemed fully alive to Malon and Zelda. Link is easily now scared out of his wits at seeing this. Will he ever be able to calm down and not go into hysteria? And will Max get the chance to talk to Link? The only way to find out would be to read on…<strong>

**Rate and Review please, and until the next chapter, see you guys later.**


	5. What What do you mean?

**Steam here with the next Chapter to Lonesome Whistle. What was with Max? Will Link go into Hysteria at finding out that Max was already dead? And what about Zelda? Well the only to find out would be to read on my friend…**

**Credit to Nintendo for LOZ, and me for Max.**

**I appreciate Reviews, so please leave one and tell me how I'm doing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- W-What… What do you mean…<strong>

Link was only seconds from going into mass hysteria. Normally he wouldn't let an undead rack his nerves, but this was very different case than any Redead of Gidbo he ever faced. At least all those were dead and showed it, but this person standing in front of him looks fully alive… even with that arrow sticking out of his chest moments ago. The figure stopped his advance as he tried to give Link the space he needed.

"What are you?!" Link panicked, readying another arrow.

The figure couldn't help but sigh, "I think I have some explaining to do… so would ya mind putting that arrow away so we can talk?"

"Then tell me who you are! And why you aren't dead!"

"Put the arrow down and I'll talk."

Link's hands were shaking uncontrollably, both from fear and from anger. But what would he decide? Should he at least try and comply? Or should he just make a break for it. No, Link was done running away, he was going to stay and at least try to be a man. Very slowly he dropped his stance and put the arrow back in his quiver, not taking his eyes off of the figure for a second.

"Thanks for trusting me," He said, "Now how about we start this whole thing over again?"

He advanced to stand in front of Link, with the Hero doing his best to stand strong, despite the great amount of fear rushing through him.

"The name's Maxwell," He greeted as he extended his hand, "But call me Max. You would be Link I assume?"

"You assume correctly…" Link returned, hesitantly shaking Max's hand.

"Now then, with introductions out of the way, how's about we get talkin'?"

Link silently nodded as he followed Max into his home.

"Now you go ahead and get comfortable," Max called as he headed for a separate room, "I'll be a minute to change into a new pair of shirt and overalls."

Link sat down in a chair as he waited. Was this Max to be trusted? Link could only hope that he made the right call.

"_I just don't understand…"_ He mused as his eyebrows knitted themselves together, _"I shot him, and the arrow impaled him… how could he still be alive and standing? How could he be dead with he looks fully alive?"_

Max returned about three minutes later as he got comfortable in a chair opposite of the Hero.

"Now then," He began, "Here's how I see things. You wanna know something from me, and I wanna know something from you, so here's the deal… I'll talk first, and then we'll get to you afterwards. Sound fine?"

"Fine," Link responded, "Now… how're you-"

"Dead?"

"But you don't look dead!"

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment then."

Link scowled at his comeback.

"Anyway…" Max sighed, "I really don't feel comfortable talking about what happened. But all I can tell you was that I was in a real bad accident a couple years ago, and it left me like this."

"So…"

"So, in a sense, call it… half-dead."

Link's face had confusion written all over it. Just what was Max? Was he a zombie? Perhaps a Redead with more skin on than normal? A spirit? He had no clue, and very likely he never would.

"Now, on to you…" Max said.

"What about me?"

"Do you remember what I said before you shot me?"

"Not really…"

"What I said was that what I had to say pertained to your future happiness."

Link suddenly became very wary, "Alright… go on."

"How have you been?"

The Hero was now in utter confusion. Nothing Max said seemed to have made any sense.

"What?"

"I said, how have you been?"

"As in what way?"

"Lemme give you a hint. I saw you with a redheaded girl today. Weren't you supposed to be marrying the Princess?"

"You were spying on me?"

"Not at all my friend, just out for a run on Number Two and I caught sight of ya on my way back."

Link's face studied Max's very closely.

"_Just who is this guy?"_ He thought, _"And why does he have a sudden interest in my life's affairs? Still… I can see a sense of trust and openness in his eyes… maybe I should tell him? What harm would it do? I really need to vent anyway, and the training dummies at the Castle are terrible conversationalists."_

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone about me."

"Done."

"Alright then, the floor's all yours."

"Well…" Link sighed, trying to open up little by little, "Then I suppose I should just start from the beginning…"

Link then explained everything as Max listened intently. Max never went as far as an occasional question for clarification, but aside from that he remained respectfully silent.

"So…" Link sighed as he finished, "That's everything. That's the whole story."

"I see…" Max responded, "Well I must say you have yourself in quite a pickle my friend."

"Oh, do tell." Link returned sarcastically.

"Forced to marry one you don't love, when you have feelings for another… such a sad tale… But my question now is… if you don't love the Princess, then who do you love?"

Link remained silent as he thought hard. He wanted to say Malon so badly, but he still found his mind restricting his heart from speaking the truth.

"It's the redheaded farm girl…" Max raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it?"

The Hero shot a glance over at him, though regretted it immediately after.

"Ha! I knew it," He chuckled, "That look you gave me said it all, and it verified my previous information."

"How do you know?" Link spat back, "And what other information?"

"Haven't you heard? That girl likes you back."

Link's heart fluttered at hearing that comment. Malon liked him? Really? No… it couldn't be… Max was just pulling his leg.

"You're lying." He said.

"She told me herself."

Link suddenly shot up from his chair, "What did she tell you? Where? When?"

"Calm down will ya? She never told me directly, but I read it in her face like I just did yours. I've very good at doing that ya know."

The Hero sat back down again and remained silent.

"You two really seem fit for each other," Max finished, "I could see it when I saw you two together earlier."

"But it's not meant to be." Link interrupted, "I'm destined to marry Zelda, end of story."

Max gave him a look, not buying a word of it, "Are you sure about that? Because I don't see a script in your hand telling you what to say and do."

Link looked back at Max and shot a glare.

"Glare at me all you want pal, but the truth is, YOU are in charge of your OWN destiny. You may be the Hero of Time, but that doesn't exempt you from making your own choices."

"_Wait…"_ Link said to himself, _"He knows what I'm feeling… I've been asking myself that question for a year, and this person whips out the answer like it was nothing? Was there really something wrong with me to take me that long to figure it out? Why could I have not seen it that way sooner?"_

"To be honest…" The Hero sighed, "I've asked myself that for a year now… and haven't arrived at that conclusion…"

"And why's that?" Max inquired.

"…Because… I don't want to hurt people."

"Ahh…"

"Ever since I defeated Ganondorf, I've felt that it was my responsibility to ensure everyone's happiness. And so far I think I'm doing a terrible job…"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to make people happy, it's something I can see you were born to do, you just gotta know that you can't make EVERYONE happy. We're only human, so we're bound to make mistakes."

"Says the one who's half-dead."

"That just means you should take my advice even more," Max returned cleverly, "So you don't end up like me."

He made a terrible attempt at acting like a scary ghost, and both broke into a laugh. Link hadn't laughed in a while, it felt good to feel like this again.

"I guess you're right though…" Link agreed, and then sighed in defeat, "What am I going to do? How can I fix this?"

"Tell the truth." Max answered.

Link looked back at Max, and then looked away.

"Listen, I met the Princess earlier today, and she seems like a really understanding person. Seriously, I thought that when she saw the Yards here she was gonna lock me up for doing something without her permission; but she didn't. She gave me the permission to finish my project."

"Zelda IS very understanding…" Link agreed, "But… Still…"

"But nothin'! You just gotta man up and do what's right. Come on, take a stand! Be a man!"

Link knew his comments to be true, he had done nothing to show that he WAS a man, just a simple coward.

"Listen," Max said, softening his tone, "You are the Hero of Time, AND the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. You can do this. If you honestly truly believe with all your heart that you and Malon should be together, then act on it. Make that dream a reality, if not for your sake then do it for her."

Link only cringed again. He so dearly wanted to be with Malon, but how would he tell Zelda?

"_But how…"_ He thought, and then cut himself off, _"How would I…no… I need to stop asking others and look for my own answers. I'm done sulking and looking to others. It's time for me to make a stand."_

Link looked up and glimpsed at Max, giving him a smile.

"Thank you." He said, "I feel better to have talked to you."

"Glad I could help," Max returned happily, "So you know what you're gonna do?"

"I… yes. I know what I have to do."

"Alright then, go get 'em chief."

Link smiled again as he exited the door, and the turned around to see Max see him off.

"You… You'll still be here…" He called, "Right?"

Max looked around, "As far as I know I'm not goin' anywhere. Feel free to drop in anytime."

Link shared one last grin before starting back for the castle. He felt like a huge burden was taken off his chest to have shared his pain. Though one last burden remained… telling Zelda his feelings.

* * *

><p>Zelda ate very little at dinner that evening, and she roamed the halls in silence and in thought.<p>

"_That girl Link was with…"_ She thought, _"Who was she? She seemed to have been a worker at Lon Lon Ranch based on where she and Link stopped to part ways. On the subject of Link though… I never saw him that… happy… before; not in the year that the wedding has been planned. I wonder… does he love her? And if so… then why hasn't he told me? Was he afraid of how I would feel? Was he afraid of what may happen?"_

Stopping at an intersection of two corridors and meandering down another path, the Princess sighed in disappointment.

"_I wish Link would talk to me… I want to help him through his problems. Even if he may not love me, I still want to help. But perhaps to do that… I may want to speak with that farm girl…"_

With a plan, she turned around and headed for the main gate. After sneaking out and making her way into the empty streets of Castle Town, she muttered an incantation to herself as she used her magic to change into her Sheikah outfit. Not in much easier shape to move around in the dark, she was thankful to have a Sheikah as a caretaker when she was younger. Remembering Impa brought a small smile to her lips as she nimbly scaled the wall and hopped over the moat. She was now free from the Castle and its guards as she started for Lon Lon Ranch.

"_Note to self…"_ Zelda mused to herself, _"Add stealth training to the guard's personal training requirements…"_

The Princess then thought about that notion, and then rejected it with a shake of her head. She enjoyed her night escapades away from the Castle; improving the guard's sensitivity would take those away from her, and she knew it. It was another fifteen minutes before she reached the Ranch and remained in the shadows to stay out of sight. Thankfully no one was around as she crept along the walls. The Princess looked up to find a light still on in the window above her and proceeded to use a nearby tree to give her a vantage point. She scaled the tree with no difficulty as she peered inside to see that it was the farm girl's room. She had just finished changing into her nightgown and prepared to call it a night. Zelda figured that it was now or never if she wanted to speak with her before morning. She readied a Deku nut in her hand as she pitched it at the door in the room to startle the farm girl. Seeing her turn her back to her, the Princess spring-boarded off of the tree branch and into the room with ease. Turning back to now face the stranger in her room, the farm girl hastily stepped back and attempted a run for the door.

"Escape is futile." Zelda said calmly, "Sit down."

Very hesitantly, the farm girl did as told and sat down on her bed and watched the stranger with fear.

"There is no need to worry," The Princess continued, but in a softer tone, "I will not harm you. I only wish to talk."

"About what?" The farm girl asked, "I don't even know who you are."

"Who I am matters not, but what does matter is your future."

Zelda remained where she stood as silence took over.

"Tell me your name first." She continued, "I would like to know."

"Malon." The farm girl answered, "Daughter of Talon, the owner of the Ranch."

"_Malon…"_ Zelda thought to herself, _"I see…"_

"So tell me Malon…" Zelda began, "Have you been satisfied?"

Malon gave her a look, "Satisfied? As in how?"

"Are you happy with how you are in Hyrule? Your life from day to day… responsibilities… relations to people…"

Malon's heart began to stutter. Was she mention who she thought she was mentioning? If so, then she may be in trouble.

"It's ok to answer truthfully," The Princess coaxed, "There is no penalty or wrong answer, and I will not punish you for it."

"Well…" The farm girl started, feeling a little more willing to open up, "Life has been hard lately, in the last year to be more specific…"

"Oh?"

"See, I have a friend… who use to visit here on a very regular basis, and then a year ago he stopped coming. It was only recently that we met each other again… and… He was betrothed…"

"Would this person be Link by any chance?"

Malon tensed up, though tried to keep it unnoticeable.

"I can see that I would be correct…" Zelda answered for her, "Tell me… how do you feel about Link?"

"Well… It's… kind of hard to say…"

"Please try."

Malon sighed, she knew she would have had to say it aloud at some point; though she refused to let herself do it.

"In truth…" She said, "I… I think… I think I love him…"

"Love him? How so?"

"Well… we've known each other since we were kids, and every time since our first meeting we always got along and enjoyed each other's company. With the exception of the seven years Ganondorf was in power, and this last year, Link had always been there for me… always willing to lend a hand, or a heart to share…"

Zelda seemed moved at hearing the honesty in this girl's voice. She really cared for Link, and she finally made it known to herself. Surely she had the need of someone to share her heart with, and her love. Link had been there, even before the Princess herself and Link met, and did his best to help Malon. The Princess's mind was made up.

"Sounds like Link knew how to care for you…" Zelda replied after a moment of silence.

"He does…" Malon agreed, "And he did his absolute best, even when he was in no shape to get up and move around due to an injury he obtained somewhere. But…"

Malon's voice trailed off in sadness.

"Link was betrothed to Princess Zelda, so I can't be selfish and wish to have Link for myself. I always wished for him to be my knight in shining armor… but he deserves better than a simple farm girl like me… and I need to grow up and put my fantasy to rest… it'll never happen anyway…"

Zelda's heart and mind were moved. She had just shown her what true love was, even going as far as willing to give up her own dream to let him go. Her decision was further confirmed and set in stone. She and Link were to be together. Zelda may be the Princess, but in the year she and Link have been engaged, he showed no love to her like he did this simple farm girl.

"Suppose…" The Princess began, "The wedding was called off for some reason… whatever it may be, what do you think Link would do?"

Malon looked at her with a confused look, "Why would you ask that?"

"Only curious."

"Oh. Well… I honestly don't know. But whatever would take place, I just hope that he finds happiness again. This last year had really taken a toll on him."

"I see…"

Deciding to take her leave, Zelda muttered a sleeping spell and rendered Malon unconscious as she placed her in the bed and then left.

"… _How could I have not seen it so plainly?"_ The Princess asked herself as she headed back to the Castle to get some rest, _"Link clearly loves Malon, and Malon returns that love. In the year Link and I have been engaged, I think about it now and see that Link seemed only to show respect for me more than he did feelings of romance. But… now that I think about it… have I been the same way? Do I have feelings for Link? Or was I simply like him? Showing silent respect and calling it love…"_

Zelda's mind continued to wander as she crept into her room in the Castle and changed back into her clothes.

"_My mind is made up…"_ She finalized, _"Link shouldn't be bound to someone he has no feelings for. He deserves to choose his own future, much like every other person within this kingdom. As the future ruler, I should have known this and did something about it sooner. I foresee that I may have to speak with the Sages about it, but for the sake of Link and Malon's happiness, I will do what it takes."_

Zelda proceeded to change into her nightgown and call it a night herself, for tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zelda found Link sitting in the gardens. He was alone, and that gave Zelda her chance to speak with him.<p>

"_This is it…" _ She said mentally to prepare herself, _"Link, today, you will be free to make your own choices…"_

"Good morning Link." She greeted

Link turned around to face her, "Morning, sleep well?"

"I did. I hope you did as well?"

"Eh, more or less."

She could see the look in Link's face. It was time she tell him his words of freedom.

"Link…" The Princess began, "Can we talk?"

The Hero gave her a look, "I don't see why not. What's the matter?"

"I… I did something that I feel was based on a gut feeling and much ministering to…"

"And…?"

"The wedding's off."

Those words slapped Link in the face like a two-ton brick. Did he hear her right? Was he imagining it? The wedding cancelled?

"W-wait… What?" He stammered.

"The wedding is cancelled." Zelda answered, "In the year we have been engaged, it seems that neither of us have shown feelings for each other. I can see your heart already belongs to another, and who would I be to keep that? I would be a rather selfish future Queen if I did."

"But… But what about the coronation?"

"There is no law that states that I cannot become Queen without marriage, so the coronation will still take place."

She could see the metaphorical burden on Link's back melting into nothingness. This was the first time in a year that she had seen Link this free, and made her feel good to see her friend like that again.

"You should go to her." Zelda urged, "Tell you how you feel, proclaim you love. It is meant to be."

"So… you aren't mad or upset?" Link asked.

"I may care about you, but if being with another is what would make you truly happy, then who am I to stand in the way of that?"

Link suddenly broke and embraced Zelda with a hug, whispering 'Thank you' into her ear.

"You should go," Zelda said again, "I must speak with the Sages and tell them of the plans."

"Thank you…" Link smiled.

He gave Zelda one last look as he started for the main gate to mount on his waiting steed and charge for the Ranch.

"_I'm so glad that Link is happy again…"_ Zelda mused to herself, _"I haven't seen him this happy for a while. I did the right thing, and I feel proud about it."_

* * *

><p>Link raced for Lon Lon Ranch faster than he ever did before as he jumped off of Epona and right into Talon. Both fell over with a thud as the both rose to a sitting position.<p>

"What in tarnation…" Talon mumbled, and then looked up to see Link, "Oh, Link, what brings you here in such a rush?"

"Have you seen Malon?" He asked, "I have something really important to tell her. Something that I've been wanting to tell her for a long time now."

"But… But what about the wedding?"

"Princess Zelda cancelled it, now where's Malon?"

A very large smile grew on the man's face as he pointed to the corral. Link got up to his feet and charged for the corral, but talon stopped him.

"Link…" He started as he slowly rose to his feet.

Link turned back to face Talon.

"…Treat 'er right now, she's a strong-willed girl like her Mother, but you still gotta take care of her."

The Hero nodded with a smile on his face as he continued for the corral. Sure enough Malon was there, tending to the horses just as she always had. Link's heart began to flutter as he neared the gate. Epona had trotted past him as he stood there to join her friends in the area. Seeing Epona gallop past her, Malon turned to find Link standing at the gate, ready to meet her.

"_L-Link?"_ Malon exclaimed to herself, _"I… I don't believe it… He came back…"_

"_Alright Link…"_ The Hero told himself as he walked towards her, _"This is it. It's time to tell Malon how you feel… No holding back."_

"Hey…" He greeted, "Good to see you."

"Same here…" Malon returned, and then found herself blurting out what she was trying so hard to hold back, "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Princess Zelda?"

"The wedding was cancelled."

Hearing that made Malon's heart jump both in surprise and in happiness. Then she suddenly recalled what that stranger had asked her the night before.

"_Suppose… the wedding was called off for some reason… whatever it may be, what do you think Link would do?"_

"Cancelled?" The farm girl repeated, "So that means that you don't have to marry the Princess?"

Link shook his head as he continued to gaze into her cerulean eyes, "Now I'm free to marry who I want."

Malon could feel her heart melt. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Surely not…

"Oh…" She returned, "Well, that's good. I wonder who that lucky girl is…"

Link looked around and scratched his head, "Well… she's a total joy to be around… has long red hair… has two amazing blue eyes… and has the most tender heart of anyone in Hyrule…"

Malon could now confirm her heart was melting, as well as her cheeks glowing several different shades of red.

"W-well…" She stuttered, "I'm sure she's a real great person."

"I was talking about you…" Link said.

He said it… he really said it. He loved Malon, and she now knew it. The farm girl was now fighting to hold back the tears as she turned to face Link.

"Link…"

"I love you Malon," He continued, "Ever since we first met. I didn't give it much thought at the time, but the more I think about it, you were on my mind more than anything else through the years. I want to stay with you Malon… I… I want to be with you…"

Malon now had two streams of tears coming down her face.

"I… I love you too Link…"

In that moment, time seemed to have frozen except for them. As they moved closer to hold one another, both closed in for a very tender kiss. Max had strolled into the Ranch, seeing Link charge for it like a speed demon, and was surely not disappointed. He couldn't help but smile as he watch the two.

"_You did it Link…"_ Max thought to himself, _"I knew you had it in ya…"_

All was well, and both Link and Malon knew it. Their hearts were now whole again, and they vowed from that moment to never let themselves be subjected to pain like they had experienced. As long as they had each other… that's all they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>They did it… Link and Malon proclaimed their love for each other. I still have one more surprise left for you all before I finish this fic, and I do hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**Until then though, feel free to leave a review. I appreciate anything to be said. And until next time, see you guys later.**


	6. Epilogue

**Well… here it is. My final surprise to you all for Lonesome Whistle. I hope you enjoy it, but I would also like address a comment real quick.**

**Twilight16- Yes, I was a little rushed to get the chapters posted. But in truth the only reason why was because I was in as much suspense at the other readers. I apologize if that cheapened the quality in any way, but I am glad that you have been enjoying the story and helping spread the word on it.**

**Credit to Nintendo for LOZ, and Me for Max.**

**Reviews are appreciated, so feel free to leave one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Link decided to take Malon on a ride around Hyrule, just the two of them to celebrate the event that just took place, as they started out. Father into the afternoon they came across the opening that led into Faron Yards, but something was missing… There were no rails leading in or out. Baffled, Link and Malon ventured into the forest opening and followed where they both remembered seeing tracks. After following them to the opening, there was nothing in sight. No building… no rails… no carts… no Number Two… nothing. It was just a simple forest clearing. In the center of the clearing however, Malon caught something out of place.

"Hey…" She said, "What's that over there?"

Both she and Link moved closer to the entity to find that it was a wooden chest with a letter attached to it.

"Strange…" Link thought aloud, "It's addressed to you and me…"

"Who's it from?" Malon asked, feeling she already knew.

Link turned it around and found Max's name signed on the back.

"It's from Max."

Both shared looks of confusion at finding out that they both knew him, and after they shared their stories of how Max had influenced them, they knew even more what had happened. Link then opened the letter as the pair began reading;

_Link, Malon, and Zelda…_

_Well… Where to start… But I guess I could start off with a congratulations to Link and Malon. You two finally professed your love for each other, and nothing warmed my weary heart more than seeing you two together in such a tender moment. You two were made for each other, and I'm glad that I was able to see it. Before I go on however, I think it's about time I tell you all my story… feeling that you wondered where exactly I came from and how I got to Hyrule. Well… Lemme tell ya…_

_Malon… I was lyin' to ya when I said that it took me two and a half years to build all of my little railway. I made no deal with the Gorons, they never even knew I existed. In truth the lines were created the day before we crossed paths… in more than one sense of the term… and this would lead into my other explanation._

_Link… When I told you that I was dead, I wasn't lying… I meant it. I was really dead. It was three years ago back in my homeland. I was making a freight run with Number Two one day. It was a good run, no delays, and empty tracks as far as the eye could see… nothing seemed wrong. That is… until something caused Number Two to jump the tracks and charge right into a forest of trees. I tried to slow her down to ease the impact, but I could do nothing of the sort as we raced full-tilt into that forest. In the bumpy ride, I was thrown from Number Two's cab, and then Number Two came down on top of me… along with a couple tons of bent and twisted iron and shredded wood… I was killed instantly._

_Somehow though… I was able to open my eyes and watch the rescue crews clean the accident and fish out my body from the wreckage… though I wasn't in it… my sprit had broken free from my body the moment I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. I then found out that the rail we crossed on gave under Number Two's weight and shattered, and that's what caused her to jump the tracks. But I knew it was too late. I was already dead, and there was no turning back. Eventually I found myself wandering through Hyrule about three years later. Something had given me a physical form again… though I have no clue how or what… and I created my own little railway in a little out of the way corner of the forest. It was the day after that I met Malon, and ultimately you and the Princess as well._

_Well… that's my story, hope you weren't too scared reading it. But I will say this… Link… Malon… Don't worry 'bout me. By helping you two come together, I was finally called home to Glory. I'm in a much better place now, and I'm so glad to have met ya. Thank you… Thank you for helping lay my weary soul to rest… Inside this chest are two things. There are blueprints and a smaller box. The smaller box is for you two, call it my wedding gift if you will. The blueprints are for the Princess, should she ever decide to see a REAL railway into reality in the kingdom._

_So… here at the end of the letter, I'll say it again. Thank you… for helping me set my soul free. I'll never forget you guys, and I wish for you the very best._

_To Link and Malon… I wish you a truly happy marriage and amazing life._

_To Zelda… Even though I won't make the coronation, I have a feeling you'll be a great Queen. If you're as understanding as you were when we met and I fessed up 'bout my railway, then the kingdom should have no problems about comin' to you for help._

_So long my friends… I'll miss you greatly,_

_Max_

Link and Malon found themselves in tears after finishing the letter. Max was simply a weary soul looking for rest… and he found his rest by helping them come together and profess their love. Link removed the smaller box from the chest, and on it was another note in Max's handwriting;

_P.S. - Do not open until you go back to the Ranch first. I mean it now…_

They couldn't help but share a chuckle at Max's sense of humor. Looking at each other and smiling, they agreed to go find Zelda and show her Max's letter and bring her back to the spot. As they left however, they failed to notice a presence hiding around the tree and out of sight. He only stepped away from the tree with Link and Malon were headed back for the Castle and their backs were turned to him.

"_Heh…"_ Max chuckled, _"Things sure worked out for 'em, and I'm glad I was a part of it."_

He looked to the setting sun as he picked up a stick with a small pack attached to one end. In his other hand he held a small ornament in the likeness Number Two as the placed it in his pocket.

"Well ole' girl," He started, "It's time for us to go. Glory's callin us home at last."

He started for the setting sun with his pack over one shoulder. As he began disappearing into nothing, he started singing a song that echoed across the open fields…

_"Listen to the rumble… whistle and the roar,_

_As she glides along the woodland, by the hills an' by the shore,_

_Hear the mighty rush of engines, hear the lonesome whistle call,_

_As we travel 'cross the country on the Wabash Cannonball…"_

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end. And with this said, this is my first finished published fic. I hope you enjoyed reading Lonesome Whistle, and please tell me what you think if you can. This was my first serious attempt at making a hurtromance genre, so please don't hate on me too hard if I messed up here or there.**

**I would also like to thank you all for taking time to read my fic, and I'm amazed to say that in the 6 days I've been working on it, I have exceeded over 400 views, gained 4 followers, 2 favorites, and 11 reviews! That is the most action I've seen in any of my fics since I started publishing on here. You guys are awesome, and again, thank you for taking time to read.**

**If you're looking for something else to check out, feel free to check out my other fics and tell me what you think.**

**Until we meet again and our paths cross… farewell, and good luck.**


End file.
